


Proposal

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, se veía con ella así, el resto de su vida, con una vida como la que tenían.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este one Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El día era bastante caluroso, incluso quizás demasiado, se notaba que no se encontraba en casa, aunque en el verano pudiese tener días calurosos, jamás como aquel, estaba irritado, no se encontraba cómodo, la temperatura elevada hacía que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, a causa del sudor, las gotas resbalaban desde su cuero cabelludo, por su cuello y se perdían bajo la ropa, logrando sacarlo de quicio.

Aquello era indigno de él, tendría que llegar a un lugar fresco, y entrar al baño, tan solo para susurrar un hechizo que le ayudara a evitar aquella humillación, un Malfoy todo sudoroso, si sus padres lo vieran en esos momentos, se avergonzarían completamente de él, y no solo por el hecho de su apariencia.

Sino la razón por la cual había tomado el primer traslador a Suramérica, simplemente para buscarla, y es que después de tener un extraño romance, y que él siempre había descrito como breve, ella le había dicho que lo amaba.

«Amarme, dices, pero si nuestro romance es relativamente corto».

« ¿Corto? Draco, ¿corto? Tenemos un año y medio saliendo»

Aquello le sorprendió, un año y medio había estado con ella, vaya que era una proeza para los dos, haber durado todo aquello sin asesinarse, sin grandes peleas, y con algo que para sorpresa de Draco, le agradaba.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, se veía con ella así, el resto de su vida, con una vida como la que tenían, había pensado esperar un tiempo prudente, para pedirle que vivieran juntos, sabía que ella no creía en el matrimonio tanto como él, a pesar de que sus padres eran uno de los matrimonios más estables del mundo mágico, para ella simplemente importaba el amor que se pudiese tener una pareja.

En cambio para su familia el matrimonio era algo completamente sagrado, pero más bien significaba necesario, significaba poderío, una buena unión, encontrar a la persona adecuada, en una buena familia era bastante difícil, la sangre pura era el requisito principal, un Malfoy jamás se casaría con una sangre sucia, preferían la extinción antes de manchar todo el legado.

En eso estaba a salvo, porque ella era hermosa, inteligente, divertida, impulsiva y apasionada, y desde luego, sangre pura, sus padres no podrían decir nada malo de ella por esa situación, pero en cuanto se enteraran que su familia era pro muggles, pondrían un millón de peros, del por qué no le convenía.

Pero él ya había resuelto que estaba enamorado de ella, y que la buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla y contarle que él sentía lo mismo, bueno, que estuviera ahí, buscando por ella debía dejar todo claro.

—M—

Ginny Weasley había estado deprimida las primeras dos semanas después de que Draco la rechazara, pero tenían razón sus amigas, no valía la pena llorar, ni dejarse caer por un tipo que pensaba que un año y medio era muy poco tiempo como para enamorarse, las cosas se podrían rápido, o eso pensaba ella.

Se colocó las gafas de sol que cubrían gran parte de su rostro pecoso, su cabello pelirrojo atado en una trenza floja, le pidió a una de sus compañeras que le colocara bronceador, y se tiró sobre la toalla, aquella playa de Brasil era hermosa, y planeaba disfrutar del día libre con sus compañeras de equipo sin preocuparse por nada, ni nadie, se debía aquella tranquilidad.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro y su cuerpo, un poco de color en su piel extra pálida no le caería para nada mal.

Debió quedarse dormida, porque no encontraba otra explicación, había cerrado los ojos un segundo y al otro, su nombre resonaba en su cabeza, como si alguien la hubiese nombrado hasta el cansancio.

Le costó un poco ubicar a la persona frente a él, se puso de pie tan rápido como su habilidad le permitió, se quedó sorprendida, y quiso echarse a reír por el aspecto del chico, el rostro, cuello y orejas rojas por el calor, y la ropa no era muy adecuada para la playa, pero no dijo nada.

—Por fin te encontré –comentó serio.

—No sabía que me estabas buscando ¿por qué?

—Es sobre lo que hablamos hace unas semanas.

—No quiero…

—Lo cierto es que creí que no teníamos mucho saliendo, cuando estoy contigo no me pongo a pensar si tenemos días, horas, meses juntos, solo que quiero que eso continúe hasta el final de mis días.

—Sí, sin duda sabes que decirle a una chica para hacerle caer –se burló ella.

—No es por eso –comentó irritado, rascándose el cuello a causa del sudor y el calor que tenía.

—Draco, por favor, todo suena tan romántico y diseñado como la mejor de las excusas, pero no funcionará conmigo, deberías saberlo.

—Sé que eso no funciona contigo, y sin embargo…

—Sin embargo estás aquí, intentando la mejor de las excusas, una que está diseñada para hacerme caer de rodillas y pensar que realmente has cambiado y todo será diferente ¿no es así? –Sonrió.

—Bueno, quiero que todo sea diferente.

—Exacto, quieres, desgraciadamente, se quieren muchas cosas, de las cuales somos poco capaces de llevar a cabo para hacerlas reales.

Draco observó a su alrededor la hermosa playa, las compañeras de la pelirroja estaban atentas a ellos, bastante interesadas en el rechazo que le estaban dando.

—Sé que no crees en el matrimonio, pero… Cásate conmigo ¿qué dices?

—Que te drogaste.

—No estoy bromeando, Ginevra, quiero que te cases conmigo aquí mismo.

— ¿Quieres que me case contigo aquí, en la playa?

—Sí, quiero que cuando regresemos a Londres, seas mi esposa.

—Tendré que pensarlo.

Él sonrió, aquella propuesta sin duda había tomado desprevenida a la pelirroja, y más que nada, era una forma de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, porque las cosas funcionaran.

—Dime ¿cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó.

—No lo sé, Draco, casarse es un gran paso –murmuró.

—El próximo año, en esta misma playa ¿te parece?

—Pensé que querías casarte ahora mismo.

—Y lo hago, pero si quieres pensarlo, está bien, tendré 365 días, para reivindicar el error que cometí ¿te agrada mi propuesta?

—Demasiado –admitió con una sonrisa.

Draco avanzó hasta su pelirroja y la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola hasta él, el calor aumentó y aun así no le importó, se inclinó lo suficiente para unir sus labios con ella, sellando la promesa.


End file.
